


Berry Breakfast Battle

by ChaoticMasterpiece



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Pop-Tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMasterpiece/pseuds/ChaoticMasterpiece
Summary: Luz and Amity begin their morning by needing to settle a very important issue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Berry Breakfast Battle

**Author's Note:**

> How did this come about, you ask? Easy. A few nights ago I brought up that I was snacking on pop-tarts in the Good Witch Society Discord server. This somehow led to a discussion about what Luz and Amity's favorite pop-tart flavors would be, which then inevitably led to this. And now you know the kind of beautiful chaos that tends to happen within our little found family of the Internet, which makes me all the happier that I joined them.

When people talk about going to college being a life-changing event, Luz always thought it was a fancy way of trying to convince people to actually continue their education without outright telling them 'you need to do this if you want to actually have a decent place in society.' If it wasn't for the need to get a job in her dream field and an income so her mom would stop worrying about whether or not she could actually fit in with everyone else, she'd have gladly just taken her high school diploma and called it a day.

After her first year of doing this, however, Luz can't find it in her to argue anymore. She would gladly bite the bullet and admit that her life has, in fact, changed for the better, and she owes it all to her roommate.

Even if they couldn't stand one another at first.

Needless to say, Luz Noceda and Amity Blight certainly got off on the wrong foot, not helped by the fact that they were both more than a little upset about learning they'd have to share their apartment. Considering Luz was unashamedly weird and preferred to march to the beat of her own drum while Amity was a stuck-up rich girl adhering to all of her family's strict expectations, arguments were so frequent that the noise alone had the apartment manager threatening to evict them both barely a month into their first semester.

Things began to change when Luz came home from class one day and found Amity having a full-on meltdown in the middle of the kitchen after her mother had called and torn her a new one over, of all things, barely missing out on an A grade; an issue that was resolved after Luz consoled and tutored her, proving to Amity that despite her outlook on life she was smart and hard-working and didn't take things for granted like the green-haired girl had initially thought. This led to the two of them being more open with one another and Luz learning that Amity was just as big of a goofy nerd as she was and everything she'd come to know thus far had been an act because her parents are the absolute worst.

As more discoveries were made, one thing led to another, and ultimately they found themselves dating by the time winter break rolled around.

They agreed that living together was liberating for the both of them, being able to be themselves without the harsh judgment from people who simply didn't understand. They loved one another for exactly who they were, faults and all, and the only things they argued about these days were things that were clearly so dumb to argue over that it was impossible for anyone who might have overheard to actually take them seriously.

Amity certainly wasn't expecting to have such an argument when she woke up this morning, relishing the opportunity to sleep in as her first class of the day, one of the few she also happened to share with Luz, wasn't until early in the afternoon. This would've never been tolerated back home, where even if she had the chance to catch up on all the sleep she missed her parents would never allow it as it was 'wasting valuable time to do something productive to better the family name.' She could only scoff as the words echoed in her brain as she headed to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast.

“¡Hola, hermosa!” came Luz's cheerful call as her roommate/girlfriend made her way into the kitchen. Amity would never understand how Luz always seemed to have way too much energy even in the morning, but she wasn't going to split hairs over something that was part of her charm.

“Good morning to you too,” Amity responded with an amused chuckle as she set about getting herself a cup of coffee, glancing over to see Luz sipping some from her own mug as she rocked back and forth in her chair, humming a tune to herself as she eyed the toaster. Once she'd had her first sip, Amity could already feel her brain waking up, which allowed her to focus on the pop-tarts that shot out of the toaster.

“I'll get them for you, babe,” Amity offered since she was closer, and was also planning a pop-tart breakfast for herself as it was. When she removed the pastries and set them on a plate, she found herself suddenly staring at them as though she was bearing witness to a crime against humanity.

“Amity?”

“Luz, why are you eating this?” were the only words Amity could find herself grasping onto as she showed Luz the pop-tarts in question, which only confused the poor young woman.

“Um... because we've both agreed pop-tarts rule and a proper breakfast usually takes too long to bother with before class?” she replied nonchalantly, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“But these are _blueberry_ pop-tarts Luz!”

“You better _blue_ lieve they are Ami.”

“As much as I love your dumb little puns, hermosa, it doesn't change the fact that you're eating blueberry pop-tarts.”

“I don't see the problem here, Amity.”

“The problem is that you're eating an inferior pop-tart flavor!”

Luz let out a horrified gasp at this as she shot up from her chair to rip the plate out of Amity's hands, holding it close as though she were protecting a priceless object from some insensitive jerk who wanted to destroy it. Amity turned away, feeling Luz's glare boring into the back of her head as she threw some pop-tarts in for herself.

“Blueberry just so happens to be my favorite flavor, Blight. Got a problem with that?”

“As a matter of fact, Noceda, I do.” Amity spun on her heel to lock eyes with her girlfriend, grinning like a predator ready to pounce on its cornered prey. “Blueberry pop-tarts don't even taste anything like blueberry, so how can you ever actually call it blueberry-flavored?”

“It does so taste like blueberry, with all the health benefits that come with it!” Luz huffed as she sat back down at the counter so she could stop holding the plate while she continued to bicker with Amity over breakfast pastries.

“You and I both know pop-tarts have no health benefits, Luz,” Amity replied in the most deadpan voice she could manage as she took another sip of her coffee.

“At least mine taste sweeter than whatever ones you're toasting right now, and that's all that really matters,” Luz smugly shot back as she took a confident bite of one of her pop-tarts.

“I highly doubt that,” Amity smugly returned fire herself as her pop-tarts finally finished toasting and she plated them before taking her seat next to Luz, who finally took notice of Amity's flavor choice and looked as though someone had run over her dog.

“Strawberry!?” she yelled out. “You can't be serious, Amity.”

“Problem, Luz?” she grinned as she took a bite, delighting in the taste. “Strawberry's my favorite flavor, and I can promise you it's much sweeter than your blueberry junk.”

“Look, just because you came from a wealthy family doesn't give you the right to insult my palate, just as it doesn't give you the right to believe that artificial strawberry flavor beats blueberry.”

“Artificial? Hardly, Luz. These actually taste like real strawberries, unlike yours,” Amity grabbed her uneaten pop-tart and waved it in Luz's face as though it would help prove her point.

“No, they don't! They're so sweet I can practically taste the lab work that went into trying too hard to get the flavor correct, where blueberry's at least on point with getting the flavor just right!” Luz responded, also grabbing her own uneaten pop-tart and practically shoving it into Amity’s face.

“Have you ever actually tried it to know for sure, Luz!?”

“...have you?”

It was at this point that whatever storm had been brewing between them began to die down, the anger fading from their faces as they just exchanged the most dumbfounded looks either had ever seen the other wear. About a minute of silence passed as they just stared at one another, and the next thing either of them knew, they were laughing so hard they were clinging to the counter in a desperate bid to avoid falling out of their chairs. It took several minutes for the laughter to finally start to die out as they both needed air, but the amused looks they both wore made it clear those floodgates might not stay closed for very long.

“Did we...” Amity began before needing to suppress a few more giggles. “Did we seriously just get into a heated argument about _pop-tarts_ of all things?”

“We did, we totally did,” Luz managed to say between coughs to try and cover her own lingering laughter.

A few more minutes and several sips of coffee later, the couple had finally managed to calm themselves down. Thankfully, they still had plenty of time before they needed to get going for class, so they enjoyed their coffee and pop-tarts in silence. At least, until they'd each finished consuming one full toaster pastry.

“So you've never even tried blueberry pop-tarts?” Luz questioned. “And you were willing to bash the taste of something you never tasted?”

“Sorry, Luz,” Amity began to reply, “but my parents were always throwing their money around to buy the fanciest and most exotic foods for dinner, most of which I didn't even like but had to eat anyway, or else. It just became easier to stick to things I do like once I came here, such as strawberry flavors, and avoid things that just didn't look that appealing, like blueberries. Turning to the Internet for answers just seemed to help me build an argument, I guess.”

“Well look at you, strawberry Blight,” Luz said with a snicker.

“Oh be quiet, BLuzberry,” Amity shot back playfully. “I know you totally relied on the Internet for this, too.”

“Guilty as charged,” Luz admitted. “That's what I get for spending so much time browsing and getting invested in other people actually having heated arguments over this kind of stuff.”

Amity rolled her eyes at this, though she knew full well that was exactly the kind of thing one could expect on the Internet. She grabbed her other pop-tart but stopped when Luz placed a hand over hers, causing her to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“So...” she cautiously started. “Dumb idea, but hear me out. Since neither of us has even tried the other's favorite flavor, and that definitely sounds like it should be some kind of relationship crime...”

“If you're suggesting we each try a bite of the other's pop-tart, then that's not a dumb idea at all honey,” Amity finished for her with a smile, and Luz's eyes lit up almost immediately. She quickly grabbed her remaining blueberry pop-tart and extended it, which caused Amity to giggle at what she was doing before she made the same gesture with her strawberry pop-tart as they each took a bite.

The looks they exchanged after taking a moment to savor the new flavors that hit their tongues was all the understanding they needed as they took their time in trying to get the most out of the exchange, clearly far more pleased than they thought they'd each be after 'talking all that trash' to one another. Once their mouths were clear, Amity was the first to speak.

“OK, I take back what I said. I totally need to try more blueberry stuff, because this is really good! I wouldn't say it beats strawberry, but it's still pretty sweet and definitely not worth all the hate it seems to get.”

“Yeah, I'd still have to pick blueberry over strawberry,” Luz admitted “but this is perfectly sweet and definitely has a legit strawberry taste to it. Who says you can't pack real flavor into a toaster pastry?”

Both girls shared another laugh before taking another bite of the other's offered pop-tart. While Amity seemed to return to savoring her girlfriend's favorite flavor, Luz let her lips curl into a smirk as an idea seemed to strike her. When they exchanged their next bites to claim what was left of the pop-tarts, Luz's now free hand grabbed Amity by the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Amity was surprised at first, but as Luz's tongue found its way into her mouth she immediately realized what she was up to and returned the favor, causing the pop-tart fragments and their flavors to intertwine in their mouths. It wasn't long before they had to separate, needing both air and to swallow what little remained of their breakfast.

“That was definitely a much better idea,” Luz admitted, giggling like the lovestruck schoolgirl she was.

“The kiss? Or mixing our favorite pop-tart flavors like that?” Amity couldn't resist asking.

“Yes,” was Luz's reply. “And we absolutely need to do a lot more of it.”

“Not now, since if we don't start getting ready, we might be late,” Amity pointed out, shifting inter her role as the more responsible one in this relationship most of the time. “But definitely after classes are done.”

Luz simply shot her a grin and a pair of finger guns before they finished their coffee and retreated to their rooms to change and gather everything they needed for class today. Sure, maybe they were both a little distracted thinking about their morning escapades and having a conversation via a piece of paper they kept slipping back and forth to write about how they definitely need to explore each other's favorite foods now.

Maybe it all seemed dumb to anyone else, but to them? Dumb bickering over breakfast pastries and deciding that their favorite flavors were better combined via loving kisses were perfect, and neither one would ever be willing to trade that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [DesmondKane](/users/DesmondKane/) as one of his amazing oneshots is the entire reason the GWS collectively agreed on Amity's favorite pop-tart flavor, and I might have slipped in a reference to said fic somewhere in this thing. ;)
> 
> Interested in joining the Good Witch Society and joining in on fun little random discussions like this about The Owl House, or just about anything else really? Consider this your portal door into our world: https://discord.gg/FAshTYA86J


End file.
